Jack's second sister
by CatLoverx33
Summary: Luna was just an ordinary girl who wishes for a family that would care for her, what happens when Manny grants her wish and she's sent to her favorite movie 300 years before the movie events takes place? Luna gets adopted by the Overlands and becomes the middle sibling of Emma and Jackson will Luna keep Jackson from becoming Jack Frost or will she die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi here's a new story from my favorite movie 'Rise of the Guardians' now I got this idea from reading 'A guardian's past' from DaisyChain16 some things will be different and somethings will be the same I hope she doesn't get made at me for writing this**

**Disclaimer; I do not own ROTG it belongs to Dreamworks Animation I just own Luna**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

My feet made soft crunching noises as I walked in the snow my hands where stuffed the pockets of my blue hoodie some people gave me odd looks and I did my best to ignore them, after all it would be weird for an eleven year old to be walking alone late at night right? But it's not like I had a choice anyway.

Oops sorry introductions first, my name in Luna Magic, yeah I know my last name's weird sometimes I get picked on cause of it and the reason I was outside was because I just watched one of the greatest movies ever!

Okay maybe I was exaggerating but 'Rise of The Guardians' is an epic movie the characters managed to make me laugh and smile when others couldn't especially Jack Frost.

Now for my second explanation you would be wondering why I was alone and not with my parents, sibling or whatever, that's because they could care less about me they only cared for their 'perfect' son Mack they completely ignore me while Mack just bullies me ALOT.

Although it's not like I care either I'm use to being alone just like Jack but hey, at least he had a family a mom, dad and sister who cared about him.

I stopped walking and pulled my hands out from my pocket I tilted my head to look at the moon which was full had had a blue-white glow to it I grinned "Hey Manny, think I can have family and friends that care about me?" I asked teasingly.

The moon didn't say anything and of course it wouldn't but it didn't hurt to pretend.

Oh how wrong I was.

I sighed and stuffed my hands back in my pocket and resumed walking but then I noticed something weird about the moon it was glowing.

I stopped again and just stared at the moon in a mixture of awe, fascination and curiosity suddenly my vision started to get blurry and I began to feel dizzy I collapsed and I swore the moon seemed to be smiling at me.

Then it all went black.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Man in Moon POV:**

Manny looked down at young girl in pity she had a pure and kind heart that was untainted from the pain she went through so he decided to grant her wish, she would have a loving family like she wanted.

But even that would come with a price.

**Luna's POV: **

The first thing that I noticed when I woke up was that it was cold! I shivered and looked around_ 'Where am I?'_ I was no longer home but in a snow covered forest.

I rubbed my arms but instead of feeling the familiar fabric of my hoodie it felt different more fluffy I looked down and gasped seeing completely different clothes from before I wore a brown long sleeved wool shirt and a brown skirt with red triangles on it at the bottom like the dress that Jack's sister wears and a red cloak with a hood on it.

Oh and I had no shoes just a pair of wool socks.

I started to panic where am I? Was I kidnaped or something?

I forced myself I calm down _'Panicking won't solve anything!'_ I reminded myself I got up from the ground and started to walk.

It took awhile but I finally saw light and heard music I ran ahead and saw a village, the odd thing was that it looked like the same one from 'Rise of the Guardians' not only that but it also looked animated.

EVEN I LOOKED ANIMATED!

I breathed heavily "Okay calm down, calm down." I repeated I've gotta be dreaming t-there's no way that I can actually BE here right?

I pinched myself to see if I were dreaming it hurt but it didn't work looking around I spotted a brown haired man with blue eyes holding a pile of twigs I cautiously walked up to him and tugged on his shirt.

He turned to me as I trembled "Um, e-excuse me but where am I?" I asked nervously he looked at me confusingly and said something that had me panicking on the inside again.

"Your in the village of Burgess."

**Me: and that's a wrap for now what's going to happen to Luna now that she learns she's in Burgess? You'll have to wait to find out!**

**Read & Review! **

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Sorry for the wait here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG just Luna**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

_'No way, no way, no way!'_ I thought as my trembling grew worse the man looked at me in concern "Are you not from here?" He asked I shook my head and tears started to fall from my eyes I sniffed and rubbed my eyes.

"Are you lost?"

Nod.

"Do you know where your parents are?"

I shook my head "I-I'm scared" I whimpered the man patted my hair "Don't cry young one" he comforted he bent down and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Come, you can stay with me and my family and I will help you find them tomorrow if you like" He replied.

I breathed in and nodded gratefully he took me by the hand and led me to a small hut the man walked forward and moved the cloth that served as the door and gestured his hand for me to walk in.

"I'm home!" He called out "Welcome home dear. " a woman with brown hair in a bun with soft brown eyes walked in and gave her husband a hug and kiss "Emma, Jackson your father's back!" She called out my stomach twisted_ 'Emma and Jackson!? Aren't those-?'._

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

Two voices cried happily then two kids came running in, one was a small girl and the other was a teenage boy both had brown hair and brown eyes my eyes widened it is them.

They both hurried to their father and he hugged them both they all had smiles on their faces.

I didn't feel like interrupting their uh 'family time' especially when it seemed so foreign to me so I pulled the hood of my cloak up and fiddled with it hoping to stay out of sight.

Too bad it didn't work.

"Hey dad who's that?" Jackson asked looking at me and Emma finally noticed me they gasped "Where did she come from?" She asked.

Mr. Overland gently pushed me over and gestured me to take of my hood "This child is lost I hope it's okay for her to stay here and well look for her family tomorrow." He said placing his hands on my shoulders.

Ms. Overland looked at me and saw the tears in my eyes, she hurried forward "Of course she can stay" she said brushing a strand of hair from my eyes "What's your name dear?" She asked.

"L-Luna" I said shyly she smiled "Luna what a beautiful name" she said I blushed "Well Luna my name is Martha Overland I see you've already met my husband Jonathan and these are our children Emma and Jackson."

Emma bounced over and smiled at me "Hi Luna it's nice to meet you" she said I nodded "Mmhmm" then Jackson came over "Nice to meet you kid" he said I waved "How old are you?" He asked.

"Eleven"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Emma's nine and I'm eighteen"

"Now Emma Jackson why don't you show Luna were she'll be sleeping?" Asked Ms. Overland "Okay" they said in unison Emma took my hand and we followed Jackson to another room with a cloth as the door.

There was a window in one side and some animal skins on the floor it wasn't much but it felt homey "Looks like we'll be sharing" Jackson said "That's fine with me" I assured they both grinned, then Jackson frowned.

"Why don't you smile?"

I blinked "Smile?" I asked he nodded "Yeah I haven't seen you smile or anything, why don't you?" I shrugged "Guess I don't have a reason to"

Then Jackson stepped closer to me "Hey Luna?" "Yeah?" I asked "Are you ticklish by any chance?" I stepped back "No, no I'm not!" I said hurriedly.

"Oh yeah?" He smirked. Emma grinned.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure" I assured quickly "Okay buuuuut" without warning Jackson picked me up and started to tickle me to death I shrieked with laughter and started to squirm in his arms.

"Aaah okay, okay put me down Jackson, put me down!" I gasped out still laughing "No" he said playfully "Not until you say the magic word!" Emma watched us laughing and moved away so I wouldn't accidentally hurt her.

"Okay, Okay _please_ put me down!" I pleaded he stopped but still had a hold on me and pretended to think.

"Wellll…"

"Jackson!"

"Okay, okay fine since I saw you smile I'll put you down" Jackson laughed and placed me down gently "Jackson can Luna come with us tomorrow for you shadow puppets?" Emma asked "Well that's up to Luna" Emma looked at me pleadingly "Can you Luna? Please, please?" She begged I giggled.

"Okay I will" I smiled "Really?" I nodded "Yay!" she cheered, I yawned a bit loudly then blushed "Well looks like it's time for bed" Jackson said smiling. Emma pouted but didn't argue I giggled again Jackson's smile grew bigger.

'_He must be happy that he got me to smile that's so sweet of him.' _I thought.

We all laid down on the animal skins with me in the middle Emma to my right and Jackson to my left they both quickly drifted off to sleep but I still stayed awake '_So_ _this is what it's like to have a caring family' _I thought with a warm smile '_It feels…_ _nice'_

I wasn't worried as before about finding my way home after all, my smile grew.

I don't want to go back there it's not like I need to anyways right?

**Me: Sorry if it's short I'll try to make the next one longer, kay?**

**Read & Review please!**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Yay I was able to get this finished fast and the end is a total cliffhanger!**

**One more thing can you guys please leave a review? It'll get me really motivated thanks!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own ROTG it belongs to Dreamworks I just own Luna**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

The next day I found myself in an interesting position when I woke up, Emma and Jakson where both hugging me in their sleep giving me no way to escape not that it bothered me it was cold and having these two here warmed me up nicely.

Then Jackson shifted and opened his eyes "Morning" I said quietly he jumped slightly then noticed the way he was holding me "Whoa!" He quickly rolled away I laughed softly "Had a nice sleep?" I asked teasingly "Yeah it was warm" he said giving me his famous smirk I grinned and shook my head.

"Mmm" Emma groaned and cracked open her eyes she sat up and rubbed her eyes "Hey there Emma" Jackson greeted "Hi" I said simply she smiled back and got up I followed suit today should be interesting.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After trying to look for my family which proved useless the Overlands were growing concerned thinking that we'd never find my family I didn't want them to worry about this so I did the only thing I could.

I told them how I was treated in my own family.

It was hard for me 'cause I didn't want to remember the loneliness and pain I had to endure my whole life but once I started to talk I couldn't stop until I came to the very end.

When I was finished everyone was silent I kept my head down waiting to be kicked out or something but I was shocked when a pair of arms hugged me tightly raising my head I saw that it was Emma who looked like she was crying .

I looked at the others and was shocked further by their reactions Mrs. Overland was weeping silently, Mr. Overland was trying to comfort her while he and Jackson had furious looks on their faces.

"How can parents treat their child like?" He asked angrily I was stunned "Y-You aren't disgusted by this?" I asked, Emma's grip on my tightened "Of course not!" Mrs. Overland said "The ones we are disgusted by are your own parents!" I swallowed thickly.

"S-So where am I suppose to go?" I asked a bit fearful of the answer Mr and Mrs Overland seemed looked at each other and seemed to have a silent agreement "Luna" I nodded.

"Yes?" Was my nervous reply

"Would you like to become apart of our family?"

I gasped, Emma and Jackson looked at their parents shocked before turning to me with hopeful looks on their faces my heart was pounding d-did this m-mean they w-wanted to adopt me? To have me as a daughter!?

As if reading my mind Mr. Overland nodded "Yes, Luna we want to adopt you as our daughter" I trembled before my eyes filled with tears and I nodded my head vigorously "Y-Yes I want to become apart of your family" I said feeling happiness spread through me Emma literally tackled me down in a suffocating hug.

"I have a new sister!" She cried out tearfully but happily then I was pulled into a hug by Jackson, then Mr and Mrs. Overland I was overflowing with happiness for I got what I always wanted.

A family.

**_~6 months later~_**

Becoming apart of the Overland family was a dream come true Emma and I where as close as sister's could get we where almost seen together, Jackson took pride in having another sister especially one that can climb trees and all that Mom and Dad (I call them that now) loved me as if they've had me forever.

They even got me a new dress, see playing around with Jack made me tear some spots of my clothing so Mom made me a dress instead it looked just like Emma's now we even looked more alike!

For the first time in eleven years I was happy.

But then something bad happened.

It was already November but there was some snow and ice around especially the lake which was covered in a layer of ice Emma wanted to go ice skating I tried to persuade her into not going because this would be the day that we'd lose Jack but she begged to go so I had no choice but do go with them.

I pulled on the boots that Dad got me (they didn't want me to walk in those socks forever) I didn't have ice skates but I could slide on these fine and walked out with Jack and Emma.

"Be careful." Mom called out to us.

Jack looked at Emma who was tugging his arm laughing, I had a forced smile on.

"We will." Jack laughed and shaking his head in exasperation Mom did say to be careful around any thing.

The walk to the lake was a bit long but we finally reached it Emma let go of Jack's arm and placed her skates on pretty soon she was skating around on the ice with Jack as the moment he placed his skates on.

I was half-tempted to stay where I was but I needed to keep Emma from being trapped in the center so I took a step and almost slipped but quickly regained my balance and easily skates on my boots it was so fun that I almost forgot about Emma until I saw her skating near the center.

Without thinking I slid ahead quickly "I'm coming to get you Emma!" I called out playfully to hide my panic she squealed and skated farther away from the center and was now closer to the edge of the lake I gave a relieved sigh that thankfully no one noticed.

"Miss me" she stuck out her tongue I giggled, Jack laughed in amusement I attempted to try to catch her again when…

**CRACK!**

The three of us froze and I realized something, I was too distracted in getting Emma away from the center that…

I was the one stuck in the center of the lake now.

**Me: Yes I managed to make this longer! but it looks like Luna's plan backfired! What happens now hmm? **

**Read & Review!**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi it's me again with a new chapter last one was a total cliffhanger Huh? ;)**

**Also I recommend reading 'A Guardians Past' by DaisyChain16 the only reason why I'm bursting with ideas for this fic is thanks to her so please give it a try!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own ROTG it belongs to Dreamworks I just own Luna**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

My heart pounded painfully in my chest _'How could you forget about the ice!?' _My mind screamed, I slowly took a step.

**_*Crack*_**

I flinched and stepped back my eyes started to water no, no this can't be happening please let this be a dream! I silently pleaded but I knew that this was real, tears fell from my eyes.

"Luna!"

"No, Luna!"

I snapped my head up at the sound of Jack and Emma's voice there's worry and panic on Jack's face almost looking like he didn't know what do to while there was fear written on Emma's face, then Jack took off his skates and was now barefoot on the ice.

"I-it's okay. It's okay. Don't look down, just look at me." Jack told me.

More cracks formed on the ice but I did what he said and looked at him.

"Jack, I'm scared." I whimpered.

**_*Crack!*_**

I flinched, anther one.

"I know, I know...but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead." Jack smirked.

"No we're not!" I cried shaking my head.

"Would I trick you?" Jack teased.

"Yes! You _always_ play tricks!" I reminded and fought back some tears. Jack chuckled a bit.

"Well, alright. Well, not...not this time. I promise. I promise, you're gonna be...you're gonna be fine." Jack assures me. We looked at each other, eyes lock and Jack looked really determined to save me. "You have to believe in me."

I took a deep breathe. I'm so scared, but Jack's right I have and always will believe him. "You wanna play a game? We're going to play Hopscotch! Like you me and Emma play every day!" Jack's whole mood seemed to change.

He's playful now? I became more calm at this and focused. "It's as easy as...one...whoaaaa..." Jack leaps and almost lost his balance in a silly way.

I tried to contain my laughter at the ridiculous pose he's doing but I failed and ended up laughing. "Two..." Jack jumps again. "Three!" He gets to a safe spot on the pond and reaches down to pick up a stick with a hook lying on the ice and he extended it towards me.

"Alright...now it's your turn."

I was scared for a moment before I closed my eyes for a minute before gathering up my courage and did as Jack said.

"One..."

I makes my first step and almost fell before regaining my balance.

"That's it, that's it...two..."

I make another step and gasp loudly as the ice underneath me cracked again.

"Three!"

Jack hooked the staff around my waist and swung me around which moved him on the cracked ice without him knowing it. But my boots slipped on the ice and I fell one or two feet away from him. Jack smiled relieved thinking that I would be safe before the ice completely cracked underneath him plunging him into the cold dark water.

**"JACK!"** Emma and I screamed "Emma stay back!" i yelled when she took a step towards the lake and immediately took a step back looking close to crying I lunged forward at the hole and shoved my hand down.

I resisted the urge to yank out due to the coldness of the water but I forced my hand in deeper desperately looking for my older brother then I felt something soft and a shirt sleeve I immediately gripped it and pulled hard.

Jack's head came up but he was unconscious I used my other hand to pull him up but it was really hard because of the water in his clothes I pulled harder before…

**_*CRAAAAAAAAAACK*_**

The ice underneath me cracked due to the combined weight of me and Jack. I screamed and fell in the ice cold water with Jack.

**"JACK, LUNA!"** Emma screamed horrified, I tried to swim upwards pulling Jack along but the water was incredibly cold it instantly chilled my fingers and nerves.

My lungs burned to the lack of oxygen, my struggling was slowly coming to an end and my eyes felt heavy and started to drop my left hand was intertwined with Jack's and we both sunk deeper and deeper in the water the last thing I saw before closing my eyes was the moon shining down on us.

**_~Centuries later~_**

**Luna's sub mind's POV**

'_What's happening?'_

**_…_**

'_Where am I?'_

**_…_**

'_Who am I?'_

**_…_**

'_Why is it so cold?'_

**_…_**

'_Why can't I remember anything?'_

**_…_**

'_It's all just a blur'_

**_…_**

'_How long have I even been like this?'_

My eyes were closed but I'm pretty sure someone was with me because there was something warm in my left hand compared to the cold around me it felt nice knowing that someone was else was here with me.

Until the hand felt like it was being removed '_No, no please don't leave me!'_ I silently begged '_I…I d-don't w-want t-to b-be a-alone please, please don't leave!'_

But the warmth in my left hand was gone, I felt like crying but I couldn't I felt myself being pulled down deeper in the water the cold felt even worse then before because…

I was alone.

This feeling of loneliness felt familiar but that didn't reassure me at all it made me feel even worse, I felt myself losing consciousness again but before I did I could have sworn I heard a voice say

**_"Rest child it's far too early for you to awaken rest awhile more for when the time comes you will awake from this slumber."_**

Then darkness claimed me again for who knows how long.

**Me: Wow…can't believe I had it in me to write this but hope you all liked it now you see what happened to Luna and Jack I wonder what happens now hmm? And can anyone guess who was talking to Luna? It should be obvious**

**Read & Review**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: And here's the next chapter hope you all like it :)**

**And I'll have two new characters that I bet you all know pretty well, no spoilers ;)**

**Disclaimer; I do not own ROTG I just own Luna**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**3rd person POV**

**_~The year of the 1800's~_**

It was nighttime and all was quiet in Burgess there was a slight blowing of winds but that was all it seemed like no one was awake.

But one person was.

And his is known as Man in Moon.

His moonlight shined on a frozen lake in the center as if waiting for something to happen and why wouldn't there? After all…

It was time for the girl to awake at last.

**Luna's POV**

Dark and cold was the only thing I could feel or see, I was stuck in an abyss I couldn't move or anything and I was scared but suddenly I found myself rising up and up.

There was the sound of ice cracking, and for the first time in who knows how long I was able to open my eyes "Aah!" I gasped quietly still hovering in mid-air right in front of the moon before I was gently placed down on my knees.

I looked at my reflection on the ice and saw that I had really pale skin, white hair and pretty blue eyes I stood up but stopped when I heard a cracking sound for some odd reason that sent a feeling of panic take over me until I shifted my foot and to my amazement the cracks refroze.

"What?" I breathed I moved my other foot again and more ice came I was about to shift my foot again when my boot came in contact with something long and hollow, it was a staff.

I picked it up and looked it over it was slightly taller then me and it had a 'G' shaped crook it was a sliver-white color with blue frost designs on it.

Somehow it felt right holding it I walked over to some trees surprisingly without slipping on the ice and hesitantly tapped the end of my staff against the tree the bark was immediately covered in frost. I drew back amazement and tried it again on the other trees, the same thing happened.

Then in a fit of playfulness I ran around in the ice dragging the staff against the icy surface creating designs on it, I laughed in content, I jumped but was suddenly hovering on the ground "Whoa!" I cried in surprise I was swaying back and forth in the wind I tried to fly correctly it worked for a moment before I came crashing down in some trees.

"Ouch" I hissed and rubbed my head "note to self; gotta work on flying" I muttered I blinked and looked up noticing I was in front of a village _'Finally!' _I thought smiling _'Maybe I can get some answers here' _I walked further in the town and saw some people walking around.

"Um, excuse me" I said to a passing man but he kept on walking I frowned and turned to a women wearing a dress "Pardon me Miss?" But she ignored me as well I like around "What's going on here?" I asked out loud then two kids came running ahead.

"Hey can you guys-" I was cut off when they both literally ran through me I gasped and gripped my chest fear and panic filled me, I ran around town yelling and waving my arms around waiting for someone to notice but no one did.

My breathing quickened and I took a step back, then another and another before I full out flew away as quick as I could I landed in the forest on my knees with my hands placed o the ground so many questions where buzzing in my head.

Why couldn't they see me? What's going on? Who am I!?

Suddenly the moon shined down on me, and when I looked at it I wasn't afraid anymore.

**"Brace yourself"** I heard a voice say and I don't know how or why but I'm pretty sure it was coming from the Moon **"For you have not one but _two_ gifts."**

"B-But who am I?" I asked sadly.

**_"_You_"_**the moon said** "Are Luna Frost, take care young one" **and that was all the moon said.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It's been years since I learned my name from Manny (that's what I decided to call him) and here are the things I've learned so far;

1. No one can see me.

2. I'm immortal and don't age.

3. I can fly or ask the wind to help me go wherever I want.

4. I control ice and snow also shaping it into anything I want.

And finally I learned that I harness power from the moon cool right?

Anyways after that night with the conversation between Manny and me I've been traveling around the world kinda having my own fun and making people laugh and feel happy even if they couldn't see me it was still fun.

On my travels I heard stories about the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, Santa Claus and the Tooth fairy the all sounded really cool I wish that I could meet them, they even had stories on some guy named Jack Frost.

Jack…

It's a little weird but that name seemed to trigger something in my head but I couldn't figure out what it just gave me a headache.

I blew some hair out of my eyes right now I was sitting on a tree stump in the woods on a little Island I found while flying it was Autumn time and I was admiring the way the leaves look a nice orange/brown color and there were some yellow/gold I know I'm a winter spirit but c'mon! These leaves look really pretty I wonder who the Autumn spirit is.

I stood up and brushed my dress and walked around the woods occasionally playing with some leaved until I reached a cove I jumped down and marveled at the place.

I didn't observe my surrounding until I heard a low growl behind me I gulped and slowly turned around to see something big and black perched on a boulder looking at me intently I gasped.

A dragon!

Out of instinct I aimed my staff towards it, it roared loudly baring it's teeth then it leaped off the boulder and straight towards me I grunted as it tackled me down, knocking my staff out of my hands with it's paw pinning me down it's green slitted eyes staring into my own as if daring me to make a move.

I looked straight back not moving a muscle, then it roared loudly in my face, I shut me eyes and moved my head to the side and waited for it to attack, to bite my neck or something.

But it never came.

Hesitantly I cracked an eye open to find the dragon looking at me curiously it's pupil no longer slitted but it tuned to a cute cat-like orb I breathed in quietly "Uh, hi?" I said unsurely.

The dragon in response licked my face I squealed "Ah h-hey hahaha c-cut that hahah o-out t-that t-tickles ahahahahaha!" I cried out "What the-?" A different voice called out "Toothless! Get off her!" The dragon Toothless I assume got up and went over to whoever the voice belonged to I sat up and wiped the drool off my face yuck! Once I did that I got up and grabbed my staff looking at it for any damage luckily there weren't any.

"You, okay?" The voice from before asked I turned and saw a teenage boy with brown hair that had a red color to it in the light he had green eyes and a face full of freckles he wore a green shirt with a brown fur vest on top, brown pants and brown fur boots.

I blinked "Are you talking to me?" I asked this time the boy blinked back and looked slightly surprised that I answered he nodded I gasped "Wait so you can see me?" I asked flying in front of him.

He yelped and fell backwards Toothless made a sound that sounded like a snigger I giggled slightly that was pretty funny "Yeah I ca- wait so that means that you can see me!?" The boy said I nodded confusingly "Yeah but I don't know why only you can see me" I mumbled the last part.

"Anyways I'm Luna, Luna frost I'm a winter/moon spirit" I said holding out my hand the boy's eyes seemed to widen a bit before he shook my hand "Nice to meet you" he said.

"And you are…" I trailed off

"Huh? Oh! I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddick the third, the spirit of fall."

**Me: There you have it! I brought in Hiccup and Toothless in this fic, did I get Hiccup's character right? Please let me know, until next time!**

**Read & Review!**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: here's another chapter!**

**…And I've got nothing else to say! XD hahahaha for some reason I'm in a weird mood today moving on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or HTTYD those belong to Dreamworks I just own Luna**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

I gaped and looked at Hiccup "R-Really?" I asked "Your the Autumn spirit?" He nodded "Yes I am" he said folding his arms I crossed my arms and puffed my cheeks.

"Prove it"

"What?"

"Prove that your the Autumn spirit, I just thought about meeting him and here you are. So prove your the Autumn spirit." I said laying on my stomach in mid-air.

Hiccup gave me an amused look before nodding "Okay, fine." He looked around before his eyes settled on a pile of green leaves, grinning he moved his hand in that direction and made a little movement with his hand.

Immediately the leaves turned from green to brown gold and yellow then he moved his finger and a breeze came and picked up the leaves twirling them around in the air like a dance I stared in awe "Cool" I said.

Hiccup smirked "Believe me now?" I nodded then he frowned and crossed his arms I looked at him.

"Now you prove it." He said I blinked "Prove what?" I said titling my head to the side "Prove that your a winter and moon spirit, the only winter spirit I've heard of is Jökul Frosti otherwise known as Jack Frost and I've never heard of a moon spirit before" he explained in a matter-of-fact voice.

I thought for a moment before smiling mischievously "Okay then" I said cheerfully, Hiccup gulped "I'm going to regret this aren't I?" He asked I only snickered in response I raised my arms up and a huge ball of pure white snow gathered, Hiccup gaped.

Then without warning I launched the giant snowball directly towards Hiccup he yelped as he was covered from head to toe in snow, I burst out laughing and clutched my stomach.

"B-Believe me now?" I asked still laughing "Ha ha" he laughed dryly "Yes I believe you well about the Frost thing but not the moon thing, and was this really necessary?" He asked brushing snow off him I grinned.

"Not really but you should've seen the look on your face!" I laughed again Hiccup scowled before packing snow into a ball and threw it at me.

Two words; Epic. Fail.

The snowball missed me by several feet and landed on the ground with a_ 'splat' _"Oh come on" Hiccup groaned I snickered and threw another snowball hitting him dead on his face.

"Bullseye!" I cheered even Toothless seemed to be laughing Hiccup wiped the snow from his face "Okay enough of that, but what about your moon powers?" I walked a few feet away from him and held my staff out in front of me and concentrated the top of my staff glowed a pure white and I launched it in the air it exploded in the sky in moon specks flowing down gently.

Here's something that I learned;

1. I'm capable of using my ice powers to some extent without my staff.

2. I need my staff for my Lunar powers… I think I'm not really sure about that yet.

I breathed heavily and turned to Hiccup and Toothless both had awed expressions on their faces "Ta da" I said tiredly Hiccups expression turned into a concerned one "Hey are you okay? You don't look so good." On cue I fell on my knees Hiccup can rushing forward and helped me up.

"Y-Yeah" I panted slightly "It's just that I'm not use to using my moon powers and it's a bit draining" I explained, he nodded in understanding "So where are you going now?" I asked curiously after all Autumn is almost over now.

Hiccup shrugged "Somewhere else I guess" he then started to walk towards Toothless who I just noticed had a saddle on then I realized something; if Hiccup and Toothless leave then I'd be alone again.

**Hiccup POV**

I was about to mount on Toothless's saddle when Luna spoke up "W-Wait!" She called out I turned and saw her staring at the ground with her staff behind her "I-Is it okay if I tag along with you guys?" She asked nervously I blinked she wants to come? But why would she-?

Oh.

I realized why she wanted to tag along. Luna didn't want to be by herself where nobody can see her, sure no one can see me either but I've got Toothless with me and Luna's got no one.

"What do you say bud?" I asked Toothless he growled softly and I knew he didn't want to leave her alone either I turned to Luna with my mind made up.

"Sure you can tag along"

**Luna POV**

"Sure you can tag along" I gasped "Really? You'll let me stay with you?" I asked hopefully Hiccup nodded with a grin "Yes!" I cheered I flew forward and hugged him, he stiffened for a moment before he hugged me back and pat my head I let go and scratched Toothless behind the ears as a thanks he purred in delight.

"Aww your acting like a kitten" I cooed Hiccup chuckled again at my childish behavior but what'd you expect? I may be older then I really am but I'm still a kid

"Maybe you should ride on Toothless with me" Hiccup instructed.

"Why?"

"Your still exhausted, aren't you?" He got me there I was still exhausted.

I was a little worried but also curious, I fly all the time but I wonder what it's like on a dragon. Hiccup got on Toothless and held his hand out for me I placed my hand in his and he pulled me up behind him.

"Let's fly" was all it took for Toothless to fly at a great speed "Whoa!" I cried and quickly wrapped my arms around Hiccup he chuckled at my reaction "Scared?" He teased I blushed "Oh, Shut up" I muttered he laughed again and I couldn't help but laugh along side him.

And this is how I met and became close friends with Hiccup the spirit of autumn and his bud Toothless and I couldn't have been happier.

**Me: I hope you all like it! Next chapter is set during modern times like in the movie Luna and Hiccup will have different wardrobe's too.**

**Also Hiccup has both of his feet and Toothless has both of his tail fins.**

**Read & Review!**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I'm back! Sorry for the wait but I guess my updates will be on the weekdays not weekends kay? Just wanted to let you guys know that**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or HTTYD they belong to Dreamworks I just own Luna**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**_~202 years later~_**

**Manhattan New York: Central Park**

"Heads up!" I called launching a snowball at a group of kids it hit one of them, a boy in the back of his head "Ah! Who threw that!?" He demanded whipping around.

"Wasn't me!" Was the reply of most of his friends I laughed before jumping on a tree branch that was covered in a lot of snow the force of my jump caused the snow to fall off the branch and land directly underneath the boy.

He yelled again, his friends laughed before the boy's annoyance faded and he laughed along side them, I flew away laughing and sat on another tree branch far from the boy and his friends.

"Causing trouble again Luna?" Came an amused voice from below I smiled innocently "It's not trouble it's fun, you know that Hiccup" I replied hanging upside down he rolled his eyes.

It's been 202 years since Hiccup, Toothless and I met and it's been fun we all had our shares of laugh while traveling the world, Hiccup bringing Autumn while Toothless and I played around or I cause some 'accidental' snow storms when there shouldn't be.

What? It's not my fault I get a little excited when making snow but I swear I wasn't the one who created the blizzard of '68 I swear I didn't! All I know it that it ruined Easter Sunday and I don't do things like that…sometimes.

I placed my hands in the pocket of my hoodie Hiccup and I had gotten new clothes we may be immortal but we need a change of clothes too.

Instead of my brown dress I now wore a dark blue hoodie it was a bit big and covered my hands a bit, but that made me feel safe it was covered in bits of frost near the shoulders and there was some on the sleeves, jeans shorts with white tights and brown knee-high boots, around my neck was a black choker with a snowflake charm.

Hiccup wore a forest green hoodie, brown jeans with pockets on the legs and brown shoes all in all our wardrobe kinda represented our element.

"I worry about you sometimes" Hiccup sighed I floated down next to him and nudged his shoulder playfully "What's that suppose to mean?" I asked he only smirked and ruffled my hair I slapped his hand away.

"Don't do that you mess my hair up too much."

"Your such a kid" he teased.

"What'd you expect? I'm 213 years old yet I'm trapped in an 11-year old's body." I grinned landing on my feet "I'm still going to act like a kid y'know" I reminded leaning on my staff.

Hiccup just smiled before walking towards Toothless and pet his head "C'mon I think you've caused enough trouble already" he told me "Hiccup! I told you it's not _trouble_ it's _fun_!" I whined.

"Really? I'm pretty sure messing with kids isn't fun" he replied I frowned "Well no one can see us so…I've gotta have some way of having fun…right?" I asked sadly.

Hiccup winced then looked guilty, not being seen it still has a negative affect on me but I'm starting to get over it.

"Sorry" he muttered I fidgeted before I smirked I held my right hand behind my back before turning to Hiccup. "Hiccup" I called he looked up and…

**WHAM!**

I threw the snowball I created and it hit him on the face…again I laughed as he wiped the snow of his face "Really Luna?" He deadpanned Toothless made that weird snigger again like when we first met. "I can't help it I don't like it when the atmosphere gets all sad and depressing" I chirped.

I started to float a few inches above the ground "Ready when you are" I said Hiccup mounted on Toothless and we both took off at the same time.

Little did we know that things where about to change real soon.

**At the North Pole**

**3rd Person POV**

A jolly looking man with a white beard, rosy cheeks and blue eyes filled with wonder was sculpting something out of a huge chunk of ice on a work table while humming a tune beside him where elves dressed in red cone shaped outfits with bells on the tip holding a plate of cookies sneaking some into their mouths.

The man was North or better known as Santa Claus and he was the Guardian of Wonder, his eyes lit up when his masterpiece was finished it was a train that slid on the rail tracks before flying up in the air "Wonderful!" North boomed in a Russian accent before munching on a cookie.

Sadly the moment was ruined when a Yeti slammed the door opened crushing the train, North gasped horrified as did the Yeti "Again!? How many times must I remind you to knock?" He asked feeling a sense of Déjà Vú that happened two years ago.

The Yeti then started to say something that only North could understand he gasped "What? Really!?" He took a sword and follow the Yeti out and led him to a large globe that was covered in yellow lights.

It all looked normal but North knew better he looked up at the moon "Manny, what is trouble now?" He asked there was no reply but instead a shadow of familiar looking man appeared North gasped "Pitch!?" Then his face grew serious.

"Dingle" he called three out four elves raised there hands and the last one pointed at itself, not bothering to tell them apart North continued "Make usual preparations we are having company" and with that he pulled a lever from a contraption near the globe and pushed it down.

Multicolored lights came from the globe and shot out in the sky.

**Somewhere in Southeast Asia…**

There was a palace unseen by humans and mini fairies that resembled hummingbirds could be seen flying in and out either bringing in teeth or getting a quarter.

"New Orleans sector 3 two molars and a canine with an Incisor in the waiting!" In the center of the palace was a woman that looked like a cross between a human and a hummingbird.

She has tan skin and violet eyes. Instead of hair, she has feathers that make a curved upward style. Her entire body seems to be covered in green mini feathers her wings looked transparent and had designs on it like stained glass.

Around her wrists and ankles where golden lines that to looked like golden bracelets and golden anklets, as well as gold feathers on either side of her head for earrings. She also has long, drapery feathers that start at her waist line and end at her knees that looked like a skirt or a dress she was the Tooth Fairy usually called by her first name and was the Guardian of Memories.

"Oh wait! It's her first tooth, awww have you ever seen the most adorable little right Incisor in all you life?" Tooth squealed holding the little tooth close up "Look how clean it is!" One of her mini fairies chirped quickly "What?" She looked at the sky and saw the lights "Oh, not again…"

**In France…**

A sleeping child was unaware of golden sand curling around him he smiled in his sleep and an image of him playing with his dog took from above his head.

The dream sand came in a trail from the window and out followed by multiple whips above them all was a cloud of golden sand and a man was standing on it he was short and squat, garbed in an outfit that seemed to be made of the golden sand looking like a night robe. His hair, was short gold and spiky, styled into five points, glittering like his sand. He also has tiny feet and golden brown eyes, his name was Sanderson Mansnoozie better know as the Sandman or Sandy for short, Guardian of Dreams.

He raised his head up noticing the lights in the night sky a question mark appeared above his head then he used his sand to make an airplane and took a seat placing on a pair of sand googles before taking off.

**Deep in the tunnels**

There was a rumbling sound and a big Pooka came hopping forward he was six to seven feet tall, with grayish-blue fur, flower-like imprints on both his forehead and shoulders, and bright green eyes. He wears leather bracers set with orange stones, a single-strap holster with which he carries boomerangs, and leather wrappings on his feet.

His was the Easter Bunny or just Bunny the Guardian of Hope, he had already seen the lights and was already on his way.

A big hole appeared in the snow and he jumped out looking all serious before he rubbed his arms "Aw it's freezing!" He complained before hopping forward.

"Ah! Can't feel my feet, can't feel my feet!" Was what he was repeating.

**Burgess Pennsylvania**

"Missed me!" Came a boy's voice and he threw a snowball hitting a tall girl with short brown hair in the face he laughed before a snowball hit him in the back of his head "Jack! No fair!" Jamie Bennett cried looking at a white haired boy he wore a blue hoodie with bits of frost covering it and brown pants that had some leather wrappings he was barefoot and carried a staff that looked like a shepherds staff.

Jack smirked "Free for all" was all he said before making another snowball it had been two years after the fight against Pitch and Jamie now 11, still saw Jack everyday as well as his friends.

"Pretty" Jamie's little sister Sophie said pointing at the sky Jack looked up and saw the lights, his eyes widened "Jack?" Jamie called he looked at him "Sorry, Jamie looks like I've got to go, duty calls." Jamie nodded in understanding and Jack flew off.

After the fight between Pitch, Jack retained the rest of his memories he now remembered everything and most importantly he remembered his little sisters Luna and Emma.

_'I wonder how they took it after my death'_ he thought _'knowing Emma she'd try to_ _cheer Luna up even though she's the older one' _Jack hoped that they had a good life after he died but even know he still missed them he wish that he could see them again.

"Wind, take me to the North Pole!" He called out.

Little did Jack know that he would meet one of his sisters again but not in the way he expected.

**Me: That's it for now guys I hope you all liked it and if your confused about Jack's part then I'll explain.**

**Remember Jack saw Luna a few feet away from him before the ice broke and when Luna pulled him up he was unconscious so he thinks that Luna was save.**

**Read & Review!**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Oh my god there is SO much snow falling that I don't even have school tomorrow (yay!) anyways here's a new chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or HTTYD I just own Luna**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**3rd person POV**

"Jack so glad you could make it!" North exclaimed giving him a bear hug, Jack winced "North…your crushing me" he gasped out Bunny snickered from his place near the pillar Jack glared at him "Shut up, Cottontail."

"Hello Jack!" Tooth flew towards him and without waiting for a response she forcefully opened his mouth and checked it teeth "Oh they still sparkle!" She gushed "Toof!" Jack tried to say. "Tooth please, I have news" North reminded Tooth smiled sheepishly and flew away from Jack. "Sorry couldn't help myself"

"Alright so what's the news this time North? Did you call us just so you could show off your new toy you created?" Bunny asked while casually painting an egg as if this wasn't the first time it happened. North bristled while the other chuckled quietly. "No" North said calming down.

"Pitch is back."

"WHAT!?" Cried the others well minus Sandy who had made a sign of a question and exclamation mark above his head "You serious mate?" Bunny asked disbelievingly "Didn't we just beat that bloody dingo two years ago?" Jack shrugged "Who knows how he came back we'll just beat him again like last time right?"

North shook his head "No Jack, Pitch may have new way of fighting us" Tooth fluttered "So what do we do?" Sandy made the sign of the moon above him "Good idea Sandy, we will ask Manny" North agreed before looking up "Manny what must we do?"

All was silent for a moment before the moon shined brightly before shrinking to a thin ray of light. At the center of the circle on the floor, the light illuminated an ornate symbol. The symbol rose out of the ground, revealing a large gem on top of a pillar. Everyone gasped as the gem refracted light throughout the chamber, like a crystal.

"Do you realize what this means, mates?" Bunny asked "He's chosen a new Guardian."

"Wonder who it'll be this time?" Tooth wondered

Sandy made a sign of a four-leafed clover then a heart.

"Maybe the Leprechaun or Cupid"

"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog" Bunny pleaded.

Jack snickered before looking back at the crystal "Was this how it was when I was chosen?"

Finally the crystal took shape into a boy that looked to be Jack's age or a bit younger with short hair that was dressed in a hoodie, pants and shoes with a bow slung over his shoulder.

"Hiccup?" Bunny questioned surprised "Hiccup?" Jack snorted Bunny glared at him "Yes Hiccup, kid's spirit of Autumn, only met 'im once but he's a good kid, Guardian material I'd say" North clapped "Well then we shall-"

North was cut off when the crystal glowed again forming a new shape everyone was stunned before realization sunk in "What is this?…Manny chose _two_ new Guardians!?" North asked no one on particular.

The next figure was shorter then Hiccup and wore a hoodie with the hood pulled up concealing their face but judging on the figure's clothing the figure seemed to be female a young one at that she also had a staff that was similar to Jack's but a bit shorter and seemed to be a different color with frost designs on it.

Everyone stared at the girl "Who's the kid?" Bunny asked he only received shrugs in response "Odd, I've never seen or heard of a spirit like this" Tooth remarked.

Jack said nothing but just stared at the girl's figure, it was odd but somehow that girl seemed familiar the age and height of the hooded girl resembled…

Jack shook his head. No that can't be, she was safe Jack made sure she was safe that day he fell through the ice, she was okay he knows she is.

"Well we must bring in new Guardians, Bunny! Take Yetis and sack." Jack groaned.

For some reason he had a bad feeling about this.

**Luna POV**

"Come out, come out wherever you are" I said in a sing-song voice checking some trees but there was nothing there I pouted man for an over grown lizard Toothless sure can hide.

Hiccup was off drawing in that leather covered book he always carried with him leaving me and Toothless to play hide 'n seek and Toothless was it so far he's good at hiding. "C'mon Toothless, this should be easy as finding a haystack in a haystack" I muttered.

I was still walking until I felt something hug my legs "Lu, Lu!" Came a familiar voice I knew I smiled "Hi, Sophie" I bent down and gave her a hug "Hi, hi" she giggled hugging me back I'm still not a 100% sure how Sophie can see me but it didn't matter to me I was glad that at least someone could see me.

"How've you been Soph?" I asked she hopped up and down before opening her mouth to show one of her front teeth missing "See? Tooth out" she said "Wow and your first one, that means the Tooth Fairy will visit you right Soph?" I asked she nodded happily "Tooth Fairy come, come!" She squealed clapping her hands I grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Oh that reminds me Soph, I've go a present for you" she gave me the puppy dog eyes, I giggled "Okay okay" I reached into my pocket and pulled out a moonstone the size of my fist I used my finger to decorate it with Easter designs using frost Sophie once told me that she loved Easter especially The Easter Bunny.

"Bunny hop, hop" Sophie said excitedly taking the egg shaped stone "Thank you Lu!" She beamed hugging me "Your welcome Soph"

"Sophie! It's time to go" her mother called Sophie pouted before turning to me with pleading eyes I nodded "Okay I'll come bye later kay?" Sophie nodded eagerly before going back to her mom.

"Oh man Toothless!" I remembered and ran back. It wasn't long until I saw a black tail from a tree brach above I stopped and grinned "Well" I said loudly "Looks like Toothless isn't here, guess I'll go back in the park and take another look around" then I quickly flew up a tree and waited.

Pretty soon Toothless came down from the branch with a loud 'thump' thank goodness nobody could see or hear us if they did we'd be in hot water by now I giggled at the smug look Toothless had on his face before I landed on his back.

"Found you" I whispered triumphantly he pouted "Aww is someone pouting?" I cooed on a babyish voice he snorted before shoving me off by moving his body I yelped and landed on my butt "Ouch" I hissed Toothless snickered before his ears straightened up and his pupils turned into slits.

"What is it, bud?" I asked he growled when we heard a stick crack I held my staff up and waited.

Suddenly I was grabbed roughly by the collar of my hood I cried out and tried to kick at me captor but my hood was pulled down blocking my sight a bit.

At the sound of my cry Toothless turned around and growled at whoever was holding me "Crikey what've we got 'ere?" Said a voice with an australian accent "Hey put me down!" I demanded "Sorry Sheila, no can do" was the reply "fellas" I was then stuffed inside a huge sack.

I struggled in it hearing the sound of Toothless fire a plasma bolt there was a yelp "Stubborn nightmare aren't ya?" The voice asked I stopped struggling for a moment nightmare?

"Oi! You two take Sheila while I take care of this one" I panicked for Toothless before I started struggling again I gotta help Toothless!

"Blawervgar!" Said a voice before there was a smashing sound and I was thrown in something a portal I guess but not before I heard Toothless jump in "Crikey!" Was the last thing I heard before the portal closed up taking us who knows where.

**Me: That's a wrap for now! Looks like Luna's good friends with none other then Sophie Bennett that's sweet, but what's this? Seems like Bunny mistook Toothless for a nightmare! What happens now? Stick around to find out**

**Read & Review**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: And here's another one! Jack's in for a shock when Luna removes her ~hood~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or HTTYD I just own Luna**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**3rd person POV**

Bunny rubbed his singed arm and saw the portal close up in front of him. He could just open up a tunnel and race back to North's workshop but it was only one nightmare and there where four other Guardians on the other side so he had nothing to worry about.

"Now ta find Hiccup" he said drumming his foot against the ground. A hole appeared and he jumped in before the hole closer up leaving a flower in the exact spot it was in.

**Luna POV**

I yelped when the sack (that I was shoved into) landed on the ground, I groaned silently "She's here" said a hushed voice the sack was opened a bit by elves? Whatever they peeked through the gap before quickly moving away I pulled down my hood and slowly crawled out of the sack.

"Wow" was the first thing that came out of my mouth this place was soo cool! There where Elves and Yetis around either making toys or making a mess which happened to only be the elves doing.

Wait where's Toothless? I took a quick look around and saw him hiding high above on a beam.

"You like no?" A voice with a Russian accent said I turned and my jaw dropped. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me" I muttered in awe standing in front of me was Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman and last but not least a boy that seemed to be Hiccup's age, he was the one who left me stunned.

He looked just like me! Same white hair, blue eyes same staff heck we even had similar clothes!

I turned back I nodded my head "This place is really amazing!" I said Santa Claus beamed "Good glad you like it, now I am Nicholas St. North but please call me North" he introduced I smiled and shook his hand "This is Tooth" he said gesturing to the lady with multicolored feathers she zoomed towards me "Hi" she greeted sweetly "May I see you teeth?"

I blinked, well she is the Tooth Fairy so I opened my mouth wide "Aaah" she squealed and placed her fingers in my mouth "Oh! Their nice and shiny!" She gushed before taking her fingers away giving me an approving smile I could practically _feel_ Toothless sniggering quietly.

"Sandy" Sandy waved enthusiastically. I waved back with a small smile "This is Jack Frost" wait, what? Jack _Frost_!?

The white haired boy gave me a mischievous smile but he seemed to be trying to catch a glimpse of my face underneath my hood.

"We are known as The Guardians and-wait where is Bunny?" North asked I simply shrugged "Well no matter since only you are here" _'Well minus you guys and Toothless' _"He must be getting Hiccup" I tensed _'oh boy, I hope Hiccup's okay' _I thought worriedly.

"Now may we know who you are?" North asked meaning he wanted to me to take of my hood. I gripped the rim of my hood and nervously pushed it back everyone gasped but Jack was the most shocked of all. I couldn't exactly blame them I did resemble him **A LOT**.

Trying to ignore the stares I opened my mouth "Uh, my name is-" but I was cut off by Jack "LUNA!?" He cried racing forward and literally tackled me down I yelped. "It's you! It's really you Luna! I missed you so much!" Jack exclaimed happily looking like he was about to cry I just up stared at him confusingly.

"Uh, what?" His smile vanished "Luna?" He asked shakily I shook my head "Sorry, but who are you?" He got off me and gripped my shoulders a little _too_ tightly, he started to shake me. "What do you mean? It's me, Jack! C'mon you remember me right?" He asked desperately I shook my head or at least tried to.

Suddenly there was a growl I gulped _'Oh crap' _Whenever I or Hiccup seemed to be threatened Toothless takes that as a sign to attack.

"What was that?" Tooth asked nervously North grabbed two huge swords, Sandy had two whips made out of sand and Jack quickly got up and pushed me behind him protectively I looked at him _'What?' _They all cautiously looked around before spotting Toothless above, he dived down and landed in front of Jack in I growling.

They all gasped before growing determined "It's a nightmare!" Jack said before charging at Toothless who lunged forward.

I gasped before jumping in front of them I grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him down "No!" I cried we both fell and I pushed his staff out of his reach before I stepped in front of Toothless who stood on his hind legs with his wings outstretched and raised my arms.

"It's okay, it's okay calm down Toothless he wasn't trying to hurt me you've gotta calm down bud" I said. He calmed down and went back on all fours and nudged his head against my hip I soothingly pet his head.

"You just scared him that's all" I said assuringly to Jack who looked shocked as did the others who had their jaws dropped Jack snapped out of his shock and spoke "I scared him!?, Wait who is _him_?" I blushed, well actually instead of red I had blue tints on my cheeks.

"Uh, okay everyone this is Toothless he's a dragon not a nightmare, Toothless these are the Guardians and the one you tried to attack is named Jack" I said to him he snarled at Jack before looking at the other curiously Tooth hesitantly flew towards us "Toothless?" She asked.

Toothless opened his mouth to show them his pink gums "Oh, no teeth" she said disappointedly before **'SHINK' **Toothless' razor sharp teeth shot threw his gum-line Tooth gasped at first I thought it was out of fear before she squealed in delight.

"OH MY GOODNESS! RETRACTABLE TEETH!" Tooth pulled open his jaws to inspect the teeth closer. Toothless looked confused and surprised...as did everyone else I sweat dropped '_She really is the Tooth Fairy.'_

I turned back to North "So why are we here?" I asked Jack looked at me with a pained look in his eyes for what, I wasn't sure. North cleared his throat "Well see-Tooth leave the dragon's mouth alone," North said to the fairy who had her head stuck down Toothless' throat. "Yeah, in a minute," Tooth's voice echoed up from deep down in Toothless' gullet.

I snorted before covering my mouth with my hand muffling my laughter, shoulders shaking "Anyways" North continued "All will be explained once Bunny returns with Hiccup" I nodded before sitting down on the floor drawing frost patterns on it with my fingers and humming quietly.

I could still feel Jack's eyes on me but I didn't know why. He acted like he knew me I paused maybe he did! I thought excitedly he could know who I was before I became Luna Frost!

Toothless sat down next to me and curled his body around mines like a shield with his tail wrapped around my waist protectively purring while we waited for Bunny and Hiccup.

We seriously needed an explanation for all of this.

**Me: And here's chapter 9! Hoped you guys all liked it so Luna doesn't remember Jack at all! Poor Jack let's see if he can get her to remember, as for the scene with Tooth squealing over Toothless' teeth what's you guys think?**

**Read & Review!**

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Sorry for the wait Internet wasn't working before but here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or HTTYD I just own Luna**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

It was taking long for the other two to get here, Toothless actually fell asleep with his tail still wrapped around my waist. The elves offered me some cookies and a cup of hot chocolate which I gladly accepted.

Too bad the hot chocolate grew cold and frosted, but that was fine with me.

Jack kept sneaking glances at me from time to time which made me a little insecure. Finally a hole suddenly appeared on the ground and Hiccup came tumbling through and landed on his butt with a dull 'thud' he made a face, I winced _'ouch' _I thought Toothless shifted and opened his eyes.

Then a huge rabbit with blue-gray fur, green eyes with tribal marking and boomerangs, Bunny I'm guessing came hopped up and the hole sealed up behind him leaving a flower in it's place.

"I really hate those tunnels of your's at times Bunny" Hiccup told him, the rabbit smirked before spotting Toothless and I his eyes widened "Well looks like you were right, that ain't no nightmare and the sheila looks like frostbite over here."

Hiccup looked confused "Sheila? Nightmare?" Before finally noticing us "Hi Hiccup!" I waved cheerfully "Luna? Toothless? What are you two doing here?" He asked I shrugged "Waiting for you so we could get an explanation here."

"Alright North they're both 'ere now start explanin' " Bunny said twirling his boomerangs I stared at him. He noticed "What?" "So your the Easter Bunny?" I asked "Yeah name's E. Aster Bunnymund, just Bunny's fine what's you name sheila?" He asked.

"Luna Frost" I replied he raised an eyebrow "Same last name like Frostbite, you two related by any chance?" I shook my head "I-I don't think so" out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack flinch Hiccup gave me a look of sympathy he knew about my lack of memories since my 'rebirth' as he calls it.

"So why are we here?" He asked North he smiled "Why you two are here? I'll tell you why! You two have been chosen to be new Guardians!" I stood up quickly shaking Toothless' tail of "What!?" Hiccup and I said at the same time.

Okay I get Hiccup being chosen but why me!?

"A Guardian!" North repeated "Meaning you will us help protect children." I waved my hands.

"Wow, wow, wow, wait, wait, wait!" I said making everyone look at me "Why am I a Guardian? I mean I understand Hiccup being chosen but why me? I'm nothing special" I said placing my hands in my pocket.

"Luna…" Hiccup muttered I shook my head "Luna I think you should let us explain" Tooth said gently, she pointed at the globe "See those lights? Every one of them is a child that believes and we protect them no matter what" I sighed "Look I'm sorry but you're going to have to chose someone else because I won't be of any use to you and I have my own problems." I mumbled the last part.

**Hiccup POV**

_'There she goes again' _I thought sadly, Luna always puts herself down when it comes to things like these I wonder why. Maybe it has something to do with her lost memories or something.

"We don't chose the next Guardian or in this case Guardian_s_ Sheila" Bunny said she looked confused "Then who does?" Luna asked.

"Man in Moon does." North replied I was shocked as was Luna she looked at the moon "Man in Moon" she mumbled then she laughed slightly "After 202 years of silence this is his answer?" She asked disbelievingly.

Here it comes.

"This is getting more confusing" she sighed "First my amnesia-" she cut herself off. "Amnesia?" Tooth asked worriedly Luna seemed decide on wether to tell them or not tell them "Just tell them Luna, they might help" I said crossing my arms

Luna seemed to think a little longer before making up her mind.

**Luna POV**

"Okay the truth is I don't really know who I am, sure I've got my name but I don't remember anything else. I don't know if I had a home, family, brother or sister. I just can't remember" I said glad to get that off my chest.

**Jack POV**

I stood there feeling shocked…and a bit stupid, of course there would have been a chance that Luna would forget I did so why not her?

An idea popped into my head "Tooth" I said everyone looked at me "How about we look for Luna's teeth in your palace?" Tooth got what I meant and smiled as did the others.

Aside from Luna, Hiccup and Toothless "Good idea Jack" North said "Hold on" Hiccup interrupted "How are Luna's teeth going to help?"

"Because I'm the Guardian of Memories" Tooth replied smiling "Each teeth I collect holds a memory of childhood that I look after, when kids need help remembering something important we help them remember." Luna looked excited "Does that mean I'll get my memories back?" She asked jumping up and down I smiled fondly, she hasn't changed.

Which also got me thinking how the hell is she even here!? She was okay before so how did she get here?

I snapped out of it seeing Tooth nodding happily I could tell she loved seeing Luna in a good mood Luna cheered "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She picked her staff up and flew out the door.

Only to return in a few seconds "Uh, where exactly is Tooth's palace?" She asked sheepishly we all laughed as she pouted her cheeks turning a light blue color.

"Very well. I will get sleigh ready so we may go to Tooth's place" North announced I saw Bunny pale I smirked, this should be good.

**Luna POV**

I can't believe it! I'm finally going to get some answers. I saw Hiccup looking deep in thought so I took that as a chance to have laugh. I quickly formed a snowball and thew it at him to my surprise he ducked and it hit Bunny in the face instead.

He spluttered and wiped the snow off Jack and North burst into laughter clutching their while Sandy laughed quietly, Tooth had already left to go back to her palace. Hiccup smirked at my fail, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oi! What was that for Sheila?" Bunny demanded I raised my hands in defense "I was aiming for Hiccup, but he ducked" I explained he grumbled "Just try not to hit me."

Hiccup snickered a tick mark appeared on the back of my head before I tapped the end of my staff on the floor quietly so they wouldn't notice. "Better luck next time Luna" Hiccup said before he slipped on the ice underneath him I laughed, he growled "I can never win" he muttered.

"I guess not" I said smiling North clapped his hands "Now time to ride on sleigh" he announced walking out the door out of the corner of my eye I saw Bunny pale and he even started to look sick.

_'Is the sleigh that bad?'_ I thought.

**Me: Oh my god, I feel like I failed on this one tell me what you guys think.**

**Also when should I have Pitch come in?**

** Read & Review!**

**Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Sorry for the wait! I was re-watching ROTG (again!) when I was writing this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or HTTYD those belong to Dreamwork's I only own Luna**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

I found out that the room that we were all in was just the tip of the iceberg North's workshop was HUGE! There where Yetis everywhere making toys. Flying toys where spinning around the workshop.

I turned left and right to see everything "This is amazing!" I said flying up to get a better look at the toys. North was clearly enjoying my reactions especially when my eyes would light up with wonder as he says.

"Don't the elves make the toys?" I asked seeing a some elves wrap a cord of Christmas light around one of them and plugged it in electrocuting him, I winced. "We only let them believe that." North answered looking at the elves.

"Very nice! Keep up the good work!" North encouraged them moving me and Hiccup along.

Soon enough we reach a door. North pushes through the doors, Yeti's rush by as they prepare the hangar for launch.

"Uh North." Hiccup said when we were all in the hanger room "Not to be rude but I think I'll ride on Toothless since he won't fit in the sleigh." North smiled at him "Nonsense plenty of room on sleigh" Hiccup still looked doubtful.

"I don't know how a grown dragon his size is going to fit on an old-" his words where cut off when North's sleigh came into view "Sleigh" his and Toothless' jaw dropped I almost dropped my staff.

"THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!" I squealed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me in surprise I blushed. "Sorry...just a little excited..." I smiled sheepishly.

I hopped on the sleigh and sat down at the second to top seat Toothless clambered up next to me followed by Jack and Sandy. "Everyone loves sleigh." North said smugly.

Hiccup was still standing there with his mouth open "You might want to close your mouth there Hiccup...you might catch flies." I teased.

He flushed and snapped out of it climbing on and sat down next to Jack I laughed at him he gave a grin and ruffled my hair in a brotherly way I smiled brightly at him.

Is it just me or is Jack glaring at Hiccup?

"Bunny vhat are you waiting for?" North asked Bunny who still looked sick I heard an audible gulp coming from him followed by a laugh from Jack.

"I'm pretty sure my tunnels are faster mate" Bunny looking unsurely at the sleigh "And safer" he added North rolled his eyes and grabbed Bunny by the scruff of his neck and pulled him in "Nonsense! Get in!...and buckle up." North wraps the reins around his arms.

"Uh, where are the **/bloody/ **seat-belts!?" Hiccup and Bunny asked North laughs "That was just expression!" He said.

"Is launch ready?" North asked a Yeti, it shook his head and started to say something in Yeti language "Excellent!" North laughed he took hold of the reins and gave them a sharp tug "Hyah!" The reindeer picked up the pace. The sleigh went straight up for a few seconds, then zoomed straight down.

"WHOO!" Jack and I shouted in delight, Toothless gave a loud roar and Sandy grinned. North pulled a lever, sending the sleigh into a corkscrew. "I hope you like the loopyt-loops!"

Sandy put his arms up like a roller coaster obviously enjoying this "I hope you like carrots!" Bunny threatened to throw up his lunch he and Hiccup seemed to be holding on to each other for dear life Jack and I laughed at them.

"Here we go!" North called out. The sleigh reached the bottom of the track and shot off the ramp at the end. We went up and out into the bright blue sky.

"Wooo-hoooo!" Jack raised his arms in the air.

"This is amazing!" I mimicked Jack's pose.

"Klassno!" North told the reindeer.

I leaned near the end of the sleigh to see the North Pole disappear as we sped through the sky. "Who-ahhhhh!" I suddenly felt something push me off the sleigh and in the sky.

I regained my balance in mid-air "North! Luna/she uh-!," I heard Bunny and Hiccup's voice ring out in synced panic I quickly flew up tho their side of the sleigh "I'm over here" I said floating next to them.

"Ah!" I laughed slightly before turning to the back of the sleigh seeing Toothless' tail up and a guilty smile on his face "Toothless" I warned I poked his snout with my staff and he sneezed, smiling I glanced at Jack and saw that he had slightly worried look on his face before it vanished and was replaced by relief.

"What are you waiting for Luna?" Hiccup asked "Get back in here" he grabbed my arm and pulled me back in the sleigh placing me between him and Bunny.

North rattled the reins. "Hold on, everyone! I know a shortcut!"

Bunny groaned. "I knew I should have taken the tunnels."

"I knew I should have rode on Toothless." Hiccup agreed. I shook my head at both of them.

North held up a snow globe. "I say Tooth Palace," he told it. An image of a castle Tooth's I guess filled the globe. As soon as it did North tossed it in front of the sleigh, and a giant portal opened in the sky."Hyah!" North shouted. The sleigh, along with all of us, was sucked through the vortex.

The sleigh emerged outside the Tooth Palace. It was big with mini-fairies flying in or out North landed on the ground and we all got out I saw one of the mini fairy zoom over to Jack she chirped happily "Hey, Baby Tooth" he greeted she chirped again I walked over until I was next to him.

"Aw she's so cute" I cooed Baby Tooth fly over to me and seemed surprised at the resemblance between Jack and I. I smiled "Hello Baby Tooth I'm Luna, nice to meet you" she chirped again and nuzzled my cheek "She likes you." Jack smiled I nodded before looking at him with my head titled to the side "What?"

"Have we met before?" He seemed to freeze "What?" He repeated shakily I gently massaged the side of my head when I felt a small stab of pain. "It feels like I know you from somewhere, have we?" Jack had a hopeful look on his face he placed his hands on my shoulders "Luna, that's because-"

"Tooth!" North called out we looked to see her fly towards us but she had a sad look on her face "What's wrong?" Bunny asked she lowered her head shamefully "I-I can't find Luna's teeth."

I froze when the words left her mouth "My teeth aren't here?" I whispered she shook her head.

**3rd Person POV**

It started to grow cold in the palace and snow began to fall lightly "Frostbite?" Bunny warned though it came out more like a question Jack shook his head "It's not me."

"Luna!" Hiccup called they all turned just in time to see Luna fly off.

***plip***

Jack felt something small and wet touch his cheek Hiccup sighed "Luna's the one who made the snow" he mumbled "Their linked to her emotions sometimes" Jack felt like hitting something his chance to get Luna back was gone.

No one ever notice that Baby Tooth was missing.

**Baby Tooth POV**

She zoomed after Luna when she suddenly stopped and chirped at an idea that popped in her head she flew towards one of the teeth containers and picked the one she was looking for and continued her way.

**Luna POV**

I sat on a rock with my knees pulled up I stared at the pond with a mural painted on the wall above it thinking that I would never find my memories "Why?" I asked out loud I was tempted to shoot ice but I didn't want to damage Tooth's place.

***Clunk!***

"Ow!" I rubbed the back of my head there was an apologetic chirp "Baby Tooth?" I asked seeing her in front of my face looking sheepish then a bright glint caught my eye it was the object that hit me, it was a gold cylinder shaped container I picked it up.

"Is this the thing that tried to murder me?" Baby Tooth nodding she chirped pointing at the container I raised an eye brow "How is this going to help me?" Baby Tooth pointed at something on the other side of the container.

I flipped it over and saw a picture of a boy with brown hair and brown eyes he looked strangely familiar, then something clicked "Hey isn't this-"

_~Jaaaack, Emmmma!~_

I gasped and dropped the container covering my mouth with both hands Baby Tooth chirped worriedly seeing my reaction not only because I heard the voice but because…

It was my own voice.

"Ah!" I small stab of pain pricked my skull I breathed heavily and slowly picked the container up with trembling hands Baby Tooth seemed to be trying to place my finger on the flat side of the container by pulling it I hesitated before I slowly placed my palm on it.

What happened next was like something out of a movie.

**3rd Person POV**

_FLASH_

_"Emma!" Two kids called out "Where'd she go?" A teenage brunette asked, the younger girl shrugged "Emma!" She called out again._

_"Boo!" All of a sudden an even younger girl with short brown hair popped out from the bushes._

_"Wow!" They other two cried before laughing "Gotcha! Jack, Luna!" She giggled "Ahaha okay you got us Emma" Luna said._

_FLASH_

_"C'mon Jack mom said not to hog all the fun remember?" Emma reminded seeing Jack pick up all the Easter eggs "Your setting a bad example for us" Luna added._

_FLASH_

_"Jack, Luna get down from there!" Emma giggled with her friends behind her their eyes were trained on Emma's siblings who where hanging upside down on a tree branch_

_"Ta-da!" Luna and Jack laughed._

_FLASH_

_"Jack…I'm scared" Luna whimpered._

_She was standing on an ice lake that was cracking beneath her._

**_*Crack!*_**

_She flinched, another crack appeared._

_Jack looked at her with worry and panic on his face "I know, I know...but you're gonna be alright. You're not_ _gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead." He smirked._

_"No we're not!" She cried shaking her head._

_"Would I trick you?" Jack teased._

_"Yes! You always play tricks!"_ _She shot back Jack chuckled._

_"Well, alright. Well, not...not this time. I promise. I promise, you're gonna be...you're gonna be fine." Jack assured her. They locked eyes and Jack was very determined to save her._

_"You have to believe in me."_

_She took a deep breathe. She seemed so scared, but she knew that Jack was right She has and always will believe him._

_"You wanna play a game? We're going to play Hopscotch! Like you me and Emma play every day_!" _Jack's whole mood change to being playful._

_Luna became more calm at this and focused._

_"It's as easy as...one...whoaaaa..." Jack_ _leaps and almost lost his balance in a silly way._

_Luna laughed at ridiculous pose he's doing. "Two..." Jack jumps again. "Three!" He gets to a safe spot on the pond and reaches down to pick up a stick with a hook lying on the ice and he extended it towards her._

_"Alright...now it's your turn."_

_Luna looked scared for a moment before closing her eyes for a minute, gathering up her courage and did as Jack said._

_"One..."_

_She makes her first step and almost fell before regaining her balance._

_"That's it, that's it...two..."_

_Luna makes another step and gasp loudly as the ice underneath her cracks again._

_"Three!"_

_Jack hooked the staff around Luna's waist and swung her around which moved him on the cracked ice without him knowing it. But Luna's boots slipped on the ice and She fell not too far away from him._

_Jack smiled relieved before ice completely cracked underneath him plunging him into the cold dark water._

_"JACK!" Emma and Luna screamed._

_FLASHBACKS ENDS_

**Luna POV**

I gasped and dropped the container again and I soon remembered everything and when I mean everything I mean _everything! _My past, the wish I made to the moon, my neglectful family, my new family, the fact that I was Luna Magic before becoming Luna Overland I remembered it all!

"Did…Did you see that?" I asked Baby Tooth she shook her head of course she wouldn't she didn't see any of Jack's past in the movie it would be no different here.

"I remember!" I exclaimed holding her in my hands "I had a family and two siblings! A little sister named Emma and a big brother named…Jack" I trailed off then I gasped "We need to find the others and tell them!" Baby Tooth nodded and flewinside my hood, I picked up my staff and placed Jack's teeth container in my pocket before flying off "I so owe you one Baby Tooth" I laughed she chirped happily.

During my moment of happiness neither I nor Baby Tooth where aware of two pairs of eyes watching us.

**3rd Person POV**

Two figures watched from the shadows as the white haired girl and the mini fairy fly off. Once they were out of sight they stepped out from the shadows one was a man with pale gray skin and spiky dark brown hair wearing a long brown cloak.

The other was a 16-year old looking boy with spiky orange hair and scarlet eyes. He was dressed in a red shirt with a demonic looking pumpkin on it underneath a black vest with brown pants and shoes carrying a small scythe.

"Frost has a sister?" Pitch Black asked "Since when?" The Boy wondered leaning on the wall behind him Pitch seemed to think before smiling evilly and clasping his hands "She could prove to be quite useful to me" he cackled and faded into the shadows leaving his companion alone.

The boy shrugged "Wonder what that old man's up to." Was the only thing he said before he disappeared flames.

**Me: And that's a wrap for this chappie! Can anyone guess what spirit the boy is? And what does Pitch have planned for Luna?**

**Read & Review!**

**Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OKAY EVERYONE I KNOW I HAVE NOT UPDATED ON THIS FIC FOR IN AWHILE BUT SOPA IS BACK! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT SOPA IS THEN IT'S SOMETHING THAT WILL COMPLETELY SHUT FANFICTION DOWN! WE NEEED 100,000 SIGNATURE BY MARCH 19th OR ELSE THEY WILL SHUT FANFICTION DOWN! WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH BUT NEED TO HAVE ENOUGH SO FANFICTION WILL NOT BE DESTROYED PLEASE HELP!**


End file.
